


Плох тот солдат, который не хочет

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Fragaria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crack, Decapitation, Disrespect for the dead, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Frottage, M/M, Mass Murder, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Poetry, Top Steve Rogers, We Just Love Each Other, bloody slaughter, dark sense of humor, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, sex on adrenaline, sex on the corpses, shock content, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragaria/pseuds/Fragaria
Summary: История одного боя. Для одних результативного, для других фатального, для третьих высококалорийного.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Плох тот солдат, который не хочет

**Author's Note:**

> Треш, угар и содомия. По возможности собраны наиболее шокирующие факты и действия (см. Additional Tags). AU. ООС.  
> В названии использован прикол от Н.Фоменко.
> 
> Беты: [smokeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/profile), [LisenaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/profile)

Они сошлись на поле брани,  
Добро и злоба, жизнь и тлен,  
Сражаются супергерои  
Плечо к плечу и к члену член.

О Стива Баки потираясь,  
Кого-то в печень ткнул ножом,  
Стив щит метнул – скончались трое,  
И парни кончили притом.

Белье противно липнет к телу,  
Обильно кровь стекает с рук,  
Из перерезанного горла  
Предсмертный раздается звук.

С небес несутся птичьи крики,  
У воронья сегодня пир,  
Судьба отсыпала им щедро  
Людишек жалких на гарнир.

– Давай скорее их прикончим,  
Член вновь для подвигов готов,  
А эти суки затрудняют  
Моей насытить плоти зов!

И Стив метал ещё сильнее,  
Щит Гидре головы срубал,  
Мозги летели... был доволен  
Его любимый экстремал.

Он после Баки жестко трахал  
На куче неостывших тел,  
А тот производил по ходу  
Случайно выживших отстрел.

Так два солдата доказали,  
Врагов уничтожая рать,  
Полезное вполне с приятным  
В бою возможно совмещать.


End file.
